A Fortunate Nightmare
by Thera90
Summary: Haru x Kyo. When Kyo has a dream involving leeks and a certain familiar ox, he comes to realise that one is not as bad as the other…but will this dream change anything in waking life?


**Title: A Fortunate Nightmare **

**Ratings: **T

**Summary: (**Haru x Kyo.) When Kyo has a dream involving leeks and a certain familiar ox, he comes to realise that one is not as bad as the other

**Disclaimer: **I do not own fruits basket or any of the characters, I am merely borrowing them for non-profit fun :)

**AN: **Hey all, it's been aaaages since I've wrote a Kyo/Haru fanfic…actually it's been soo so long since I've written any fiction at all (ive been so busy :S) but I just got the urge to the other day, and it's so good to write again. I hope this story turns out ok, pls forgive me for being a bit rusty and I hope it will still be liked by some.

It's in two parts. The first half is a bit crazy, the second half…less crazy…I think :P

* * *

**Part 1 **

_WHAT IS THAT SMELL??_

Kyo wrinkled his nose. _It smells so sick…so revolting…_he clutched his stomach instinctively trying to fight the impulse to vomit. _It's so strong…so pungent, surrounding me…everywhere… _

_I've got to get away from it!_

…

_Why can't I see anything? _

Suddenly he could.

"Eeeeeeeeh????" Kyo blinked hard. Once, twice. It couldn't be….it couldn't really be…

_I'm sitting on a giant leek…_

Yes he was.

As Kyo looked around him he saw that he was in some kind of 'leek-land' …there were enormous leek stalks forming 'trees' all around him, and off into the distance, he could hear the bubbling of a leek soup 'brook'. The ground was covered in leafy green leek leaves, and the air was thick with the smell of both fresh and cooked leeks. Even the clouds in the green coloured sky above him appeared to be made entirely from bunched up leek leaves.

_Oh god....not this nightmare again? It's been so long without it I had actually begun to forget about it…_

"I HATE LEEKS!!!" Kyo bellowed into the nightmare world his mind had created for him. _Got to wake up, got to wake up. _He slapped himself hard. It did nothing. Tried again.

_*SLAP* _

"…..dammit!"

After a few more moment of slapping himself, pinching himself, banging his head and making other such attempts to snap himself out of the dream, Kyo sighed and thought about shutting his eyes and blocking his nose so that he couldn't see or smell the leekyness all around him, but since it was a dream, that didn't work well at all either.

"Ah! Leeks, glorious leeks!"

Kyo started in shock, staring in disbelief as Haru stepped out from behind one of the giant stalks of leeks, holding a normal sized one in his hand, munching on it as if it were the most tastiest thing he had ever sampled.

"Look at it…", he whispered, his eyes morphing into little hearts, "A large, slender, cylindrical white bulb…flat, overlapping dark green leaves…."

Kyo glared at the ox, "great. Just great. Figures you would be here since it's a _nightmare_."

Dream Haru continued on as if he hadn't heard anything Kyo had said.  
"Related to the onion, a versatile cooking vegetable that is so good for you too…"

Kyo made a choking sound.

"Mmm….fried leek, boiled leek…roasted leek…"

Kyo began to walk away, shuddering as his feet squished into the leek leaves which appeared to be cooked, and leek juice ran through his toes.

"leek soup…leek pie….leek pancakes..."

Kyo walked faster though he was realizing that his nightmare wasn't going to let him escape neither the leeks nor Haru.

"leek flavored ice-cream….leek covered chocolate...."

"SHUT UP BAKA!" Kyo yelled.

Haru blinked at him. "But Kyo, this is what you _want_ to hear."

_This is sick, just sick! _

Haru resumed his rant about leeks.

Kyo felt like he was going to go insane. _Why does my mind do this to me? WHY?_

After listening to Haru for a seemingly endless amount of time, Kyo couldn't take it anymore. He whirled around furiously.

"PLEASE JUST TALK ABOUT SOMETHGN ELSE!! I KNOW THERE ARE LEAKS EVERYWHERE WE LOOK, BUT PLEASE, IF YOU REFUSE TO GO, AT LEAST TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE HARU!!!"

Kyo held his breath as the dream Haru paused, and for a second thought he was going to continue tormenting him with words praising leeks. But instead, Haru cocked his head to the side and considered Kyo for a moment. Then he said in his quiet, calm voice, "What do you want me to talk about then Kyo?"

Kyo blinked at Haru. The black and white haired boy suddenly seemed so…so…

_Realistic._

_But it's only a dream…no, it's only a NIGHTMARE. _

Kyo folded his arms over his chest wondering when this would end.

"It's Tohru isn't it?"

Kyo's mouth fell open at the unexpected utterance. "What!?"

"Yeah." Haru nodded, "you want to talk about her don't you? You're always thinking about her. You're always looking at her with big…wide eyes….Kyo…" he stepped right in front of the gobsmacked neko. "Do you have a thing for Honda?"

"BAKA!!!" Kyo shouted and shoved Haru in the chest as hard as he could. Haru stumbled back laughing, his eyes glinting black. "You do don't you? Ha ha ha! Now your all embarrassed that I know."

His face flaming Kyo advanced towards Haru, ready to beat the annoying ox as hard as he could. _It's not like I have a thing for Hondo…I mean I respect her, and like her a lot as a person, who couldn't? But somehow it just pisses me off that he says that like he KNOWS EVERYTHIGN IM THINKIGN! Like he KNOWS what I really feel inside!! _

"BRING IT ON YOU STUPID COW!" Kyo shoved Haru again and he fell to the ground.

Haru just laughed and reached down scooping up a large proportion of mushy leek leaves from the ground. "EAT THIS FURBALL" and he threw it at Kyo, hitting him squarely in the mouth.

Kyo's face seemed to go as green as the leek-filled dreamland he was currently in. He spat furiously as the rancid taste filled his mouth. "That's _sick _man, SICK!" But his anger exhausted itself as he realised that Haru had the advantage over him in the present situation.

_Why oh why wont my mind let me control my own dream!! _he wondered with annoyance.

"Tohru's cute, and sweet and all…but I'm not really sure if she's right for you, Kyo."

"I'm starting to think I liked hearing about leeks better." Kyo muttered. This nightmare was lasting for _way_too long.

Kyo took a large step back when Haru once again invaded his personal space.

"I think you need someone more …dangerous…" Haru stepped forward again. "daring…" another step, "someone… _passionate_…"

For some reason Kyo felt himself shiver – but with what? Fear? Disgust? Or maybe excitement?

Kyo glared with as much venom as he could master seeing as if he didn't seem to have any control in this dream, as lucid as it seemed. "_Why_ are you doing this to me?"

"Me?" Haru laughed lightly, "Kyo, I'm not doing anything; you're the one doing this. _You're_ doing this to you."

_My mind has now decided to play 'mind games' on me. Should I play along then? _

It seemed he had no other choice.

Kyo took a big breath of air to try to stay calm. It was always the nightmares that lasted the longest and the good dreams that went by in a flash. Always the nightmares that seemed inescapable.

He instantly regretted his deep inhale as the smell of leek once again invaded his nostrils. He guessed he should be thankful to Haru, the boys annoying antics had actually made him forget about the vomit-inducing smell of his nightmare world.

Clutching his stomach Kyo looked at Haru who had his head cocked in a thoughtful pose again.

"If not Tohru, then _who_ do you think is suited to me," he asked, actually a little curious.

Haru took a step forward again, trying to close the gap between them that Kyo kept making. "I think you already know the answer to that one Kyo."

"If I _knew _why would I be asking?" Kyo said through gritted teeth, his patience wearing thin at his stupid, pointless dream.

"Well maybe that's because you don't know."

"….but you just said you think I know?"

"You do know."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE YOU BAKA!"

"You're the one who's not making any sense," Haru said in the tone of a wise old sage who had all the patience in the world.

Kyo sagged, feeling exhausted and frustrated, but straightened up almost instantly and took another big step back, weary of the ever moving forward dream-Haru.

"So let me get this straight. I don't know but I do know?"

"Exactly. Your so smart kyo-neko, you deserve a reward, here, have a leek," a leek appeared out of no where.

"Get. That. Away. From. ME.!"

Haru dropped the leek and smiled. "You did know and you do know but you didn't know. You didn't know that you do know, but now you know that you really know."

"….what the?!"

Kyo shook his head furiously and continued to move backwards.

"Hey Kyo? You probably shouldn't go back any further."

'What the hell, what's that supposed to mean?"

Kyo took another step, "Quit it with your stupid mind - ga-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Kyo yelled as he fell backwards right into a river of leek soup, swallowing a few mouthfuls in the shock. Kyo resurfaced from the mess in horror, spitting out the soup and splashing about. This was the worst nightmare ever.

Ever.

It couldn't possibly get any worse.

Kyo realized that his splashing was only making more leek mess splash into his face and in his mouth, yet he seemed to be sinking. He tried to swim through the 'river', but it was too thick and he couldn't seem to move his legs or arms successfully through the leek liquid.

"Kyo!" Haru appeared looking down at him.

SMILING.

_Why the hell is he smiling!!! _Kyo thought furiously as he felt himself being pulled out of the river. Haru lay him down on a bed of leek leaves and Kyo felt so exhausted that he couldn't move.

"I know what you need," Haru whispered. "I know what you need."

Kyo wasn't liking the way the ox was saying that.

"Mouth to mouth."

_WHAT?!_

Suddenly Kyo's vision seemed to switch, as it can in dreams, and he found himself looking down from above. He could see himself lying there, and Haru bending over him. He tried to shout, tried to speak.

"Haru, no you baka, I don't need mouth-to-mouth, don't you dare do anything to me!!" His heart began pounding wildly. Why was he dreaming this? This was horrible, too horrible for words!

_Oh god, please let me wake up, this is so disturbing! _

Suddenly his vision switched again, but this time seemed to become dual. He was still looking down from above, but at the same time, part of him was looking up. Looking up into grey, silvery eyes that seemed to be swirling in such a mesmerizing way. Kyo couldn't do anything as he watched from above the dream-Haru slowly stretch his body out the length of Kyo's, but not touching him yet. Kyo felt a shiver, as he watched, a strange feeling stirring inside him at the sight of Haru on top of him.

Then Haru brushed his lips against Kyo's.

In the dream, that one single brush felt like it shattered his body with the impact of an earthquake. Kyo had no control at all. He couldn't tell what was only his dream, and what his body was actually doing in real life, but he felt a warmth like none other spread from that gentle kiss, rapidly throughout his body, down his arms, torso, legs…then bursting out everywhere with the intensity of a raging fire.

Without warning, Haru closed the gap between their bodies, pressing his body against Kyo's in every way possible, and crushing their lips together in a forceful kiss.

Kyo was so shocked, yet he couldn't stop it as he felt his heartbeat accelerating faster and faster…and he felt the rest of his body react. Haru slid a leg between his and instinctively Kyo rubbed his crotch against Haru's, he was hard and throbbing and felt that Haru was just the same. Kyo had never, ever felt this turned on before, he couldn't explain it, but suddenly he hoped this 'nightmare' would never end.

Kyo kissed Haru back, their tongues dancing together, bodies grinding against each other almost frantically…they had hardly done anything yet, and still… Kyo felt like any moment he was about to explode…the heat was intensifying, more and more and –

"Haru."

"Haru?? baka neko, it's Yuki not Haru."

Kyo's eyes flew open, and he stared up at that annoying rat.

"Get up you lazy, useless furball, you're going to be late for school."

Before he could reply, Yuki had pranced out of the room.

It was only when he had left that Kyo realized his entire body was still sweating, his chest rising and falling…and his hard-on still raging.

Kyo had never been more shocked in his life. How could such a horrible, horrible nightmare turn into a dream of ecstasy? Though it was so disturbing, and Kyo had never ever imagined him and Haru together before, he couldn't actually make himself wish he hadn't had the dream, nor could he actually wish to forget it…instead, he actually felt himself scared to loose the dream, for he wanted to keep it in his mind as long as he could…

_because it felt so amazing…_

Nevertheless, Kyo reasoned that his mind had just been getting mixed up with Haru and some hot girl or other appropriate sexual stimulus, and that it had nothing to do with him actually liking Haru.

_It's a bit disturbing, but Haru doesn't know I had the dream, and it' won't change anything, I'll just remember the orgasmic feelings, and try to _FORGET_ that my muddled mind got confused and connected them with him for a second…_

_It's all the leeks fault. Those damn leeks!! _

* * *

_Thanks for reading:) Second part coming real soon! Please do leave a review too :) _


End file.
